Mared, Scarred, And by far
by GizmoLover
Summary: poor kagome...Trying to be free in home where she is in bondage, can her aranged marrige save her life or will lust and blood rule?


Kagome POV:

I don't know why but I know she is out there somewhere…

My mother passed away when I was young, me and my brother were put in the system. Neither of us remember how we were separated but I found him a couple years ago. He was skinny but muscled, here I am almost a woman but I'm treated like an inconvenience, a maid, and invisible. It wasn't till after Mrs. Onginmo moved out did my "Father" come on to me. At eighteen you'd think I'd know what a come on is…well you're mistaken. I never went to school but still I am smart and read and write very well. How I learned was through books I found in Naraku's study. … One time though…he caught me…he said little girls that don't know when to stop should be punished. .. and…punish me he did.

I will never feel the same again…I will always be scarred from him…

The upside is my 18th birthday is around the corner….

I will be able to leave this horrid place!

But…will he let me?

Inuyasha POV:

I don't know why….but I feel like no one is out there….

My father always puts me in positions to get married…he's old fashioned…and wants an arranged marriage for me…setting me up with cold girls…OH!...for example Kikyo, god…she was beautiful…but such a cold hearted girl…

Now my father has set me up with his business associate's daughter…her name is nice…Kagome…

I'm not looking forward to it; it'll be a merger than a marriage and I DON'T EVEN GET A PICTURE OF THE GIRL!

What if she's ugly?!

Oh no….

Downside when I turn 18 which may I add right around the corner!

I will have to marry…THIS GIRL I HAVEN'T EVEN MET!!!!

But will she like me? And I her?

Ch 1.

"What do you mean?!This isn't fair! NARAKU HOW COULD YOU!??!?!?!?" Kagome cried after all hope for freedom was dashed in a second.

"KAGOME!" he bellowed in a 'how-dare-you-yell-at-me-tone'.

She cowered in fear…she saw the flame burning in his eyes as his hand rose to struck all too similar way.

He pulled back instead…his neck hairs standing on edge…

"Kagome…" he said coldly, "you will do as I have instructed, and you will be a perfect daughter for my associate tonight."

"Yes sir…" she said as she stood there and he left the room.

A single tear fell, leaving her eye and hitting the oak floor.

Her life of freedom had slipped away into a life of matrimony …

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha whined from the car seat, "why can't I see this girl before I marry her?! This is soooooo stupid! I can't belive I actually have to go through with this!" He was caring on.

"INUYASHA! Quit acting like a spoiled pup! I don't know why dad wants this merger but for the family name you must marry just I have married Rin..." Sess drifted into thought of the girl he was arranged to and how found he was of her and her of him.

"Well some of us aren't that lucky Sess!" Inuyasha growled.

"Stop…put on a happy face and breathe, we're here…" Sess said as the pulled into the eerie house that wreaked of pine sol and ….blood….what was that sent it- it was…it smelled Amazing and fresh… of vanilla and sakura blossoms.

The sent came full force at Inuyasha…He looked up and saw a small petite girl, her hair was chocolate brown and flowed down her shoulders in beautiful waves and tresses, her eyes were slightly wider than normal Asian standard; exotic eyes for lack of a better term, her lips full and pink parted slightly showing white pearls meant to be teeth shining in his direction in a warm greeting. Her body…Oh! Her body… though skinny her curves made themselves known as she swayed her hips as she walked in the loose white spaghetti strap summer dress, her long legs only added to her beauty, and her ….assets…just amazing…her breasts were rather large for her tiny frame but she hid them justly, and her round bottom could be well made out from the way she walked. One thing though caught his eye…she had bruises…on her arms…and shoulder…and one on her shoulder blade…did she fall?

I heard them drive up as I threw on my white dress my hair was wavy since I hadn't the time to dry it with the hairdryer. I walked out the door to see the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on…

Oh pardon me the ears on the top of his head clarify he is hanyo…

His silver tresses passed his lower back to the top of his hard ass; she could see his muscled taunt and hard through his black shirt that clung to him in the most sensual way…

His face must've been shaped by gods! His skin kissed by the sun, his lips tickled by a pink tulip, and his eyes…oh his eyes were so exotic…the amber color drew me to him like a moth to flame…

I knew if I did have to marry him, I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning.

'She's smiling at me…' I thought as we made our way to the house where my dream girl swayed her way to me.

"Hello, my name Inuyasha…it's a pleasure to meet you Kagome…"I said bowing slightly to show courtesy and saw those beautiful legs of hers.

I looked up to see her beautiful blush and smile…

"Nice to meet you too Inuyasha…I must say you're better than I expected…" she said softly hoping only he would hear…

And hear he did…

He looked up and smiled warm and big.

"And you…you're beautiful…" he said in whisper only she could hear.

"I smell a merger in our future." Naraku sneered at how close and friendly Kagome was being, while Sesshomaru only nodded and noted the spike in ager in Naraku's scent when Kagome and Inuyasha talked.

Inuyasha and Kagome talked for hours on end.

Then Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his…

"if we are to be wed…I'm glad it was to you…" she said as is she was reading his mind.

"Feh…me too…" he said slightly blushing.

His hand brushed her arm as he noticed one or two bruises…

"Where did you get these?" Inuyasha asked sincerely, as he brushed his callous hand over her bruised wrist.

She gasped…his touch was so gentle, his hand felt the way a man's hand should: cradling her small hand and brushing his thumb over her delicate hand. She looked up into those honey eyes that melted her heart. Her words got caught in her throat. She glance over at Naraku…his anger radiated off him…she became scared, and he knew right away, her sent and senses gave it away. This man had hurt her…

"Inuyasha would you mind introducing yourself to Kagome's guardian…Now." Sess said in commanding tone.

Inuyasha held her hand and lead her to his older brother and her…"father".

Her nervousness unsettled Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…

"Hello Master Onginmo, it would be a privilege to wed your daughter." Inuyasha said bowing in respect.

"Greetings, hanyo…Kagome?.....do you find this….hanyo acceptable?" Naraku sneered every time he said hanyo.

'Do I find him acceptable? I think…I do….'

"Yes…I find him very acceptable…But…"

'But?!' Inuyasha panicked.

"But I'd like to spend time with my future husband before we wed…is that acceptable Naraku?" she said softly.

Naraku glared at her, his cold eyes boring through her body.

Inuyasha watched as this shy girl crumbled before him as the walls around her collapsed.

Her eyes wavered but she stood her ground.

"I'll take her to my home so you won't have to board me into your home Master Onginmo." Inuyasha offered while the girl in his arm brightened slightly.

"Do with her what you will…she's no longer mine." It was then Naraku turned and left Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome.

"Look I'm sorry to be thrown on you…I understand if you don't want me now." She said sincerely.

Inuyasha looked to his brother who nodded and walked back to the car.

"Listen…I don't know what I want to do…but I want to get to know the person behind this beautiful face…" he caressed her cheek and her breath got caught in her throat.

"And i…want to know the man behind those molten eyes that keep melting my heart."

Inuyasha felt it. Then he felt her fondness for him go straight to his loins…

Her words crawled over his skin sending him into pleasurable shivers.

He looked into her chocolate eyes and felt his arms take control while they snaked around her body, and pulled her closer.

She ran her hand through his hair, and brushed his ears as he nuzzled her neck.

One thing she didn't realize is that if you move your neck to the side while a male Inu-yokia…or hanyo will take this motion as submission to their mate….was she submitting as his mate?

"Inuyasha…will you kiss me?" she said running her finger down his face as their eyes locked.

He leaned into her face as their lips brushed, warm breaths passed their lips as hesitation built passionate tension that was unbearable.

His lips captured her bottom lip.

'God! Her lips taste like strawberries…oh what is this girl doing to me.' He thought as his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth.

She hesitated but she accepted…his tongue massaged hers and she fell into a bliss only known as lust.

Her hands gently caressed his face, as the kiss became deeper and more…intimate…not bad for two people who only knew each other for…15 minutes.

"INUYAHSA! GET YOUR BITCH INTO THE CAR I'M NNOT GONNA WAIT ALL DAY!" Sesshomaru yelled from the car.

Inuyasha pulled away as she turned and blushed.

He took her hand and led her to the car.

They arrived at the tashio mansion 2 hours later….

The car ride had been relatively pleasant.

Kagome and Inuyasha made out for awhile then talked…then Kagome fell asleep on his shoulder.

He carried her into the house.

Sesshomaru left them to go back to his mansion with his wife.

Inuyasha told the maids to get her some fresh clothes while he lets her sleep.

He laid her down on his over sized bed and smiled…

Even asleep this girl was beautiful.

He didn't even know her that well but he could tell they'd be together.

He brushed her bangs from her face as she stirred slightly.

She smiled in her sleep and opened those exotic chocolate orbs to meet his amber molten eyes.

He trailed a finger up her curves to her face.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed out.

He smiled and kissed her hard.

He trailed his hand down her back but stopped abruptly when she winced.

"he would hit me when I would deny him…he wanted me too…he would ask me to…and I would say no every time…and he made me his maid and hit me when I'd deny him…she whispered and cried softly to him almost deftly.

He cradled her as small tears stained that porcelain face that bewitched him so.

"Don't worry koi, I won't ever hurt you…ever." He vowed and kissed her head as they both sat there in each other's company.

"You called me "love"…are you my koi too?" She asked him.

He looked into her eyes that met him with sincerity and hope as well as fear.

He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Only if you want me to be." He said as her lips brushed his in a chaste kiss that sent his heart flying.

He held her and smelled her…gods how this one girl unwound his heart and took down his walls.

If only she was so open…

Maybe in time…

"Darling I might not be here in the morning I have a critical job I must attend to. " he said later that night as he undressed, she turned her head and blushed violently.

He turned his head as she gaped wide eyes at his bare chest.

"See something you like Koi?" he asked slightly huskily.

She gulped and licked her suddenly dry lips as images of them kissing played over and over again in her head.

She blushed and looked down until she felt him climb onto their bed.

She suddenly felt very naked in her white dress…

"Koi I think you should change into something more comfortable." He said as he slid his clawed nail up her long leg in a sensual way.

"Inuyasha please…" she begged as he teased her more.

He slid her strap off her shoulder and down her back to the zipper.

She felt her eye lids become heavy as they began to heat up this small game of shirtless Inuyasha stripping innocent Kagome.

She felt a strange but wonderful heat pool in between her thighs, she sighed.

The zipper fell exposing her back…but…

If his knowledge of medical injures didn't jump out at him he could've sworn she had white angel wings, instead of the scars that marred her beautiful back.

He gasped and ran his hand over her back…such a delicate angel marred so badly.

"It happened a long time ago…" she whispered, nearly breaking the hanyo.

"How?" he asked softly traceing the white lines almost forming a perfect outline of wings.

"When I was five my mother had married Naraku…my father was killed in battle…He came home for the second time drunk…" she stopped, he could see the emotions flashing before her eyes…the pain…fear……

"there was so much smoke and he threw me….it was horrible…" she shuddered.

'That bastard di ths to my kagome! No….never will anyone hurt her.'

She curled into his lap and let his strong muscular body hold her fragile petite body in a safety embrace.

The next day:

Kagome awoke to the soft sound of snoring in her ear and light warm breaths on the shell of her ear.

She shivered and felt her pussy pulse, she rubbed her legs together to decrease the feeling and for the most part it worked….and that's when she realized…there was no more snoring next to her.

She held her breath and felt the person next her move his/her hand down towards her nether lips.

She gasped when they found what they were searching for…

She turned to see the amber eyes that turned her to a puddle of goo…she sighed as he skilled fingers worked her under her panties while he scooted closer and kissed her lips tenderly and gently.

She kissed back lightly until his digit entered her she gasped and her eyes rolled back into her head while she pulled him on top of her and bucked into his hand.

He smiled at the reaction and continued his ministrations.

Small grunts and sighs came from the girl. Until a full out moan erupted from her and her breathing became shallow.

'Was this really happening?!'She thought in her head as he spread her lips and she felt something different something larger enter her!

Panic rose in her body as she realized her predicament.

"NO!" she shrieked and kicked her fiancé away from her. Unfortunately kicked him where it counted!

She gasped and ran to his aid when she realized what she did.

"Oh inuyasha I'm sooo Sorry I just got scared…I need to tell you something about me before we go through with our love." She bowed her head as his ears percked up, somting told him it had something to do with that bastard naraku.


End file.
